


Escapism

by booboothef00l



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, Dunmer - Freeform, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Other, Skyrim - Freeform, Solstheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothef00l/pseuds/booboothef00l
Summary: A short fic about Vanesa (Hel's mother)





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to Hel's backstory, but then again it's not like I haven't shared about it before.

The red ash gently swept across the barren landscape; only the ocean and the tall grass fields are to be seen from the old rotting house that sat at the top of the hill. A woman watched as the sun began to set, rocking in her chair as she gently rubbed her stomach, wondering what she would do when the time came for her to bring the growing specimen to the world.  
  
The rest of the women in the household had already planned on what to do when the newborn arrived, but the soon-to-be mother despised it. She despised the women and the house she currently resided in. She despised it all. She hated the thought of killing her baby. To sacrifice her to the Dread Lord like all the others. No. This child would not end up like the rest of the unfortunate children. Not if she could help it.  
  
But she was lost in her thoughts, jerking herself away when she saw the setting sun. She could leave now. The women took in a breath, standing from her chair as she wheezed a bit, immediately placing her hand on her lower back. “Oh you’re gettin big, aren’t ya sweetie?” She breathed, smiling down as she rubbed her belly with her other hand.  
  
The dunmer woman took in a breath as she made her way downstairs, fearing that the old floor boards would give out from beneath her. Her hand had just reached the doorknob to the front door when a woman’s voice came up. “Taking a nightly stroll Vanesa?”  
  
The dunmer woman cringed as she turned around to face the nord before her. She was the one who was in charge of this sick operation, the leader of them all. Vanesa’s ears twitched before she answered the vile woman. “Y-yes Idvir.. Just going out for a nightly stroll is all. Just the usual,” she explained. Idvir gave the pregnant woman a look before a grin slowly spread across her face, making the elf shiver. “Well don’t be out too long, wouldn’t want the future unholy matron to get hurt out there, now would we?” Vanesa swallowed the lump in her throat before giving a weak nod. “Well take care dear, we’ll see you later!” the elder nord woman said, waving her off.  
  
Vanesa quickly scurried out of the old house, holding her arms a bit as the cold winter air hit her. She cursed at herself for not bringing a cloak, but she’d rather freeze than step foot into that house again. It took her about an hour and a half to finally reach Raven Rock; having to stop and take breaks during the two mile trip, the carry-on not helping much. But she eventually made her way to the docks where someone had been waiting for her.  
  
The argonian had been leaned up against one of the stilts that held the dock up, turning his head when he heard the heavy breathing of his dunmer lover. He quickly rushed to her side and helped her to a bench before taking his place next to her. “My love, are you alright? You shouldn’t be moving around this much with the baby,” he said in concern, taking her hands into his.  
Vanesa just smiled, and finally spoke when her breathing had calmed some. “I-I’m fine my dear. I had to see you. I couldn’t take one more minute in that- that disgusting prison,” she said, sneering at the thought of going back.  
  
Milos nodded, giving a gentle squeeze to her hands. “Of course. But I don’t know why you insist on going back. Why can’t you just stay here with me?” He asked. Vanesa sighed, taking one of her hands from his and cupping the side of his face. “Oh Milos.. I want to. I truly do. But I don’t think you understand what she’d do if I were to leave now. I can’t,” she said, shaking her head, not so much at him, but more of the thought in her head.  
“No, I’ll leave as soon as the baby is born. And then we’ll run away from here. No more cults, no more noble houses, and no more slave working jobs,” she said, giving him a big smile. Milos mirrored her smile, bringing her into a gentle embrace, careful not to jostle her around or hurt the baby. They stayed that way for a while, as he ran his finger through her hair, and her rubbing small circles into his back. “I can’t wait,” Milos muttered into her shoulder, hugging her a bit tighter.  
  
Vanesa did the same, until she felt something move, making them both let go as Vanesa sat back a placed her hands on her stomach. “Oh, is mommy not allowed to hug daddy now? Huh?” She asked, rubbing her stomach gently. Milos smiled at the scene. He knew fully well that he wasn’t the child’s father, but he would be more than happy to take responsibility for them.  
  
He placed a hand on Vanesa’s stomach, feeling the baby kick, making his smile grow wider. “I can’t wait to finally meet you, you little whirlwind,” Milos said, snickering a bit along with Vanesa. They stayed that way for the rest of her visit, just talking about what they would do next, and about what went on that month. The thought of them finally running away from this place made their hearts soar. They had run away together before, but this time would be different. They would finally leave this god forsaken island and go wherever they pleased.  
  
Eventually sunset became the small hours of the morning, Vanesa’s visit time drawing to a close. Milos helped her up from the bench, wrapping his coat around her. “B-but won’t you need this for work?” Vanesa asked, secretly enjoying the warmth. The argonian shook his head. “I’ll be fine my dear, you’ll need it more than I. Travel safely,” He muttered, giving her a kiss.  
  
They waved each other off as Vanesa made her journey back to the treacherous orphanage. Both excited to see one another in the following month.  
  
Though no matter how long Milos waited at those docks, Vanesa never showed up. Never again.


End file.
